Gingersnap Part 1
by ChubbyLion5
Summary: The beginning to a safe, soft vore story I wrote about four or five years ago. It's very long, the rest of the chapters in the series are much shorter. The image was a commission I bought from dryicecubes on tumblr.


"GET THAT RAT OUTTA MY KITCHEN!" An angry chef yelled as he stomped his hind paw upon the linoleum floor. He was a burly anthropomorphic tiger with thick shaggy fur and the shortest temper in all of Silversprings, according to the townspeople.

Waiters, waitresses and line chefs scrambled around the kitchen, all preparing meals and filling orders while desperately trying to please their executive chef. They swept their paws and tails under tables and behind appliances, reaching for the 'rat' that was scurrying around below.

"Please don't kick me out – I have nowhere else to go!" A tiny voice squeaked from a corner of the room. The voice belonged to Ginger Farrel, a shy young micro furry. She wasn't a rat or rodent at all, although the executive chef addressed her as such. She was in fact an ocelot, with light brown fur and small black markings. As a poor traveler without a place to call home, she wandered the countryside in search of a new life in restaurants and movie theaters.

"Where is she!?" The executive chef huffed as he scanned the kitchen floor with his cold, beady eyes.

Ginger's own, bright eyes widened as they darted all around the room. She had sheltered herself beneath the stove, where it was too narrow for any paws or tails to reach. How am I going to get out of here without anyone seeing me? She thought, crouching low when a waitress walked past her hiding place. Ginger had been living in the restaurant for two weeks, but she knew it was time to move on to find a new place. She stole food and slept in cupboards; hence the reason the executive chef wanted her to leave. His name was Bruno, as Ginger had learned during her stay. Bruno wasn't very nice.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere…" Bruno grabbed a broom and poked it around under a sink on the other side of the room.

Ginger spun around when she heard the sound of rapid paw-steps and watched as a waiter approached the kitchen's double doors. "Now's my chance…" with an anxious squeak, Ginger took a deep breath and ran out from under the stove. As she sprinted across the ground, loud cries of "There she is!" and "Get her!" rang out across the kitchen. Narrowly avoiding being crushed to death, she slipped outside between the paws of the waiter as he opened the doors.

Ginger burst out into the main dining area and took a sharp left as the waiter turned to the right. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one followed suit as she ran for cover beneath a row of seemingly empty tables. However, poor Ginger failed to look where she was running towards, and smacked into something large and solid. "Ouch!" Ginger yelped as she fell backward, landing hard on her back. She sat up and rubbed her head before she glanced up to see exactly what it was she had hit. Towering over her was a dark brown leather boot – it had thick red soles and was wrapped in a set of three connecting straps.

"Huh?"

Ginger jumped when she heard the voice and fearfully looked up. She found herself staring up at the boot's owner; a teenage boy with long blonde hair and luminous golden eyes. He was sitting down in a booth, leaning over to get a better look at the little ocelot. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" Ginger replied before she stood up and brushed herself off.

All of a sudden, Bruno the chef emerged from the kitchen, brandishing his broom like it was a sword.

Ginger gasped when she spotted the tiger and quickly hid herself behind the stranger's left boot. To her avail, Bruno turned to the right and crept towards the front of the restaurant, away from Ginger's new hiding space.

"Is he chasing you?" the concerned voice of the stranger asked from above.

"Yes, and I have to get out of here right away or else I'll be in big trouble! I'm sorry to disturb you – !" Ginger exclaimed before she darted out from beneath the boy's table.

"Wait a second!" the blonde-haired boy swiftly bent down and scooped Ginger up into his hand. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from that chef." He told her.

"Really?" Ginger asked as the boy lifted her up into the air in front of him. She couldn't believe he was offering to help her! "You will?"

"Mh-hmm." The boy smiled and nodded his head. "I'll keep you hidden until it's safe for you to leave."

"Wow, thank you so much!" Ginger meowed happily as she gazed up at him.

"You're welcome."

Now that Ginger was face-to-face with the stranger, she was able to get a better look at his features. His long blonde hair was parted into feathered bangs reaching down to his neck, while the rest of it was woven into a braid held together by a single bright red tie at the back of his head. He was dressed all in black, save for a long red coat, a pair of white gloves, and a thick brown belt fastened around his waist. Attached to his belt was a long silver chain that led into his right pocket.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked as he gently set Ginger down on the table in front of him.

Ginger swished her tail and shyly pulled at the edges of her black t-shirt. "I-I'm Ginger Farrel." She ran a paw through the tuft of spiky red hair on top of her head and stood up straight in order to appear more presentable.

"It's nice to meet you, Ginger. My name's Edward Elric." The boy flashed a dazzling grin and held out his right hand for Ginger to shake.

Ginger smiled and took hold of Edward's pinky, as her paw was no bigger than his fingertip. She recoiled a bit in shock as she shook his hand, since it felt inexplicably cold and stiff.

Edward quickly moved his hand away when he noticed the look of confusion that washed over Ginger's face for a brief moment.

"Er – it's a pleasure to meet you, Edward." Ginger clasped her paws behind her back and dipped into a small bow. Waving her tail, the ocelot brushed her bangs away from her face and timidly glanced up at the boy.

Edward tilted his head to the side and leaned forwards to examine Ginger's tiny face. "Your eyes – they're both different colors!" he hadn't noticed it before, since Ginger's bangs had previously hidden her left eye from view.

"Yeah…I was born with a rare genetic mutation, which caused them to turn out different." Ginger sighed and blinked her mismatched eyes. One was a deep clover-green, while the other was bright lemon-yellow. "Everyone thinks it's strange."

"Well I think it's cool!" Edward exclaimed with a smile.

"You mean it? Thank you!"

"Of course! They remind me of those colorful sweets you see in the windows of candy shops."  
"You mean those round little candies that are flavored like butterscotch or green apple? Those are so good!"

"They sure are!" Edward sighed with longing – all this talk of candy and sweets was making him quite hungry. Due to the disturbance in the kitchen, his waitress hadn't had a chance to take his order yet.

"Have you ever tried the raspberry flavored candies? Those are my favorite!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Yeah, but – " Before he could finish his sentence, Edward's stomach growled rather loudly, causing Ginger to jump in fright and twitch her sensitive ears. "…Sorry – I haven't had breakfast yet…" Edward blushed and rubbed the back of his head, smiling apologetically.

"It's alright! I was just startled by the sound, that's all! No worries." Ginger winked and perked her ears up.

"Excuse me sir – "

Edward and Ginger both jumped when they heard the unmistakable booming voice and heavy paw-steps from behind them. It was Bruno! Ginger gasped and scanned the area in search of somewhere to hide. There was a small empty plate and a salt shaker at the other end of the table, but the plate was too small to shield her and the jar of salt was nearly empty; she could be seen clearly through the glass.

Without stopping to think things through, Edward picked Ginger up and quickly shoved her into the best hiding place he could think of – his mouth.

"Wait, Edward, what are you – !?" Ginger mumbled as she entered the boy's dark maw. He set her down on his tongue and closed his mouth gently, so as not to harm her with his teeth.

"Sir…" Bruno began as he stomped up to Edward's table.

Edward jumped and swung his head to look up at the bulky tiger. He had puffed out his cheeks a bit in order to give Ginger more space inside his mouth.

"Have you seen a little rat running around here? She's got red hair, brown fur and black spots, and she's about three inches tall." Bruno explained, narrowing his beady little eyes.

Edward slowly shook his head and shrugged. He could feel Ginger squirming around on his tongue in protest to being trapped there. Her fidgeting gave him a peculiar feeling; one that he seemed to enjoy, however strange that seemed to be.

"No? Alright, well if you do happen to see her, grab her by the tail and toss her out on the street for me. Be sure to tell her that she ain't welcome in this restaurant!" With a huff, Bruno spun around and headed back into the kitchen, carrying his broom over his shoulder.

As soon as he heard the kitchen doors close, Edward opened his mouth and spat Ginger out into the palm of his gloved hand. Having been drenched in his thick, slimy saliva, the ocelot's fur was matted and wet. "I'm sorry, Ginger…I had to hide you somewhere fast and, well, the first place I could think of was my mouth."

Ginger shook some drool out of her red hair and blinked her candy-colored eyes up at the boy. "It's okay, Edward; sometimes quick-thinking can cause us to do silly things." She pointed out, sounding dazed from the experience. "I, uh, hope I didn't taste too horrible!" Ginger added with a quiet chuckle.

"Not at all! In fact, you taste pretty good…" Edward admitted hesitantly. He wouldn't say so aloud, but he wished she could have spent more time inside his mouth.

"Really!? What do I taste like?" Ginger asked, her curiosity piqued by the boy's unexpected response.

"Hmm…when I placed you on my tongue, your flavor was sharp and spicy at first, so much it was almost overwhelming. That, however, quickly dissolved into an irresistibly sweet flavor…it was almost like biting into one of those cookies with ginger root in them..." Edward explained. "Yeah, that's it! You taste like a gingersnap cookie!" he concluded with a nod.

"Wow, that's cool! …I think!" Ginger exclaimed. She had never considered the fact that she had such an interestingly specific flavor, let alone any flavor at all. How convenient it was that her name happened to be relevant to her taste!

"Hmm, I think I tasted something metallic too…" Edward added after a slight pause.

"That must be from my earrings!" Ginger told him, flicking her left ear.

Leaning closer to the little ocelot, Edward was able to spot two tiny silver rings pierced in her left ear. "I see…" Now that he was nose-to-nose with her, he felt a sudden longing to have her in his mouth again, to roll her around on his tongue and coat her in warm saliva, all while protecting her from the world outside.

"Hey Edward, why are you looking at me like that…?" Ginger wondered, as the boy was now staring down at her with a hungry look set in his golden eyes. Her own eyes opened wide in shock as Edward slowly licked his lips.

"Sorry for this – " Edward muttered before he hesitantly opened his mouth and licked Ginger with the tip of his tongue. He hummed in delight as her sharp-yet-sweet flavor exploded in his mouth.

"Er…" Ginger chuckled nervously as she felt the boy's wet tongue slide up her arm.

Edward's stomach growled again – louder this time – as he rasped his tongue over Ginger's thick, flavor-packed tail. "Sorry…" he mumbled again. "I'm so hungry and you taste really yummy…"

Ginger couldn't help but purr at the tender way in which Edward ran his tongue through her fur. It wasn't exactly a normal happenstance for her, but it was a gentle and comforting one none the less.

"I'll just keep you safe inside here in case that chef comes back out." Without warning, Edward pulled Ginger back into his mouth and gently swished her around. He was acting on an impulse, a strong desire to taste the little ocelot and to keep her safe inside his maw.  
Despite being soaked in saliva, Ginger found that she liked it in the boy's mouth; it was dark and pleasant, and smelled faintly of peppermint chewing gum. She was just about to curl up comfortably on Edward's tongue, when a voice from outside made her flinch.

"Here's your coffee, sir. Sorry for the wait."

The voice belonged to Edward's waitress, a tan and white horse furry. Her unexpected appearance had startled Edward too, causing him to swallow deeply on instinct. He felt a lump form in his throat as Ginger slid down and heard her shrill little screech when she got stuck. Edward coughed, but it was too late – Ginger was too far down his throat to be brought back up again.

"Are you okay?" The waitress wondered as she set a steaming hot mug of black coffee on the table. She was completely oblivious to the tiny ocelot trapped in the boy's gullet.

"Uh-huh." Edward nodded and swallowed again, sending Ginger all the way down his throat. "I'm fine." He replied, finally able to talk properly without the ocelot blocking his airway.

"Alright. Are you ready to order?" The waitress took out a small notepad and a pen, and held them out in front of her.

"Yeah…" Edward quickly picked up a menu and glanced over it. He was panicking on the inside, but forced himself to remain calm and collected so not to give his waitress a reason to be suspicious.

"Ugh, where am I?" Ginger mumbled as she stood up and gazed around. She had landed head-first in a dark, hollow space large enough to accommodate several furries of her size. Her eyes slowly widened in shock as she looked around at her moist and spacious environment. "W-wait, this is…" Ginger squinted at the fleshy, pinkish-red walls that surrounded her on all sides. They were slimy with mucus and pulsated with a continuous, gentle rhythm. "I'm in…Edward's stomach!?" Ginger cried out in surprise.

Ginger gasped and glanced up when she heard Edward's soft voice; it seemed to echo from above and around her all at once. The boy was ordering his breakfast from the waitress. Between snippets of their conversation, Ginger could hear the beating of Edward's heart and the low grumbles of his empty stomach. Panic set in as she was overwhelmed with the many frightening movements and sounds that added to the choking feeling of claustrophobia she already felt.

After taking down Edward's order, his waitress hurried back into the kitchen and out of sight. Edward hesitated for a moment before he fearfully glanced down. I wonder where Ginger ended up…? He couldn't shake the feeling of her tiny body slipping down his throat. Oddly enough, he had enjoyed this particular sensation too, though he scolded himself for thinking such a thing. I really hope she's okay… Edward opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it again when he felt something moving around inside him.

Suffering under a fresh wave of terror, Ginger tilted her head back and let out a loud, guttural yowl.

Edward gasped and looked all around in panic, his eyes filled with concern. "G-Ginger!? Are you hurt?! W-where are you!?"

"I'm here, Edward! I-I'm inside your stomach!" Ginger had to shout to be heard through layers of flesh, muscle and fabric. "I'm not hurt, but it's dark and noisy in here and I'm so scared…"

"Whaaat?! You're in my stomach?!" Edward blurted out.

"Yes! I'm covered in saliva and your stomach's making an awful lot of weird noises… Get me out of here, please – I don't want to die!" Ginger wailed and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Tears streamed down her muzzle as she fell to her knees with her head in her paws.

"D-don't panic! I'll find a way to get you out of there…" Edward began. "You'll be fine, I promise. Try to relax and take some deep breaths, okay?"

"O-okay…" Ginger raised her head up and took in a deep breath. She exhaled slowly and clenched her paws before she repeated the exercise. After a while, Ginger was able to calm down, comforted by Edward's soft voice as he continued to whisper comforting words to her. I need to get out of here as soon as possible…but how?! She thought. "Hey – do you think you could try spiting me out? You could just cough me up – like a hairball!"

"Er…I don't think that's going to work, Ginger. I'm not a cat." Edward pointed out. "I wouldn't want you to get stuck in my throat again, either."

"Good point." Ginger sighed as she began to pace the squishy floor beneath her. What are we going to do? If he can't spit me out or cough me up soon, then I'll be a goner for sure! I wonder if – Suddenly, the flesh beneath her trembled, causing her to trip and fall heavily against the wall.

"Whoa –!" Edward yelped and twitched when he felt Ginger's body collide with the inside of his stomach. "Hey, be careful in there…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward…!" Ginger squeaked as she flailed against the slippery wall, trying to stand up straight.

Edward snickered as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Stop it! That tickles…"

Ginger stopped thrashing about and spun around to face the wall. "What, this – ?" she asked, reaching out to poke the wall of Edward's stomach with the tip of her finger.

Edward doubled over and laughed out loud. "Yes, that! Now stop – I'm really ticklish…!" he murmured.

"Alright, I'll stop." Ginger giggled and moved her paws away from the boy's belly. She couldn't help but notice how soft it felt, like a big wet blanket. It's nice and warm in here too. Maybe being inside Edward's stomach isn't so bad after all… Ginger smiled before she glanced around once more. A clever idea began to form in her mind as her eyes slowly wandered up to the top of the boy's stomach. She imagined the organ being tipped to the side – she could easily walk back up into his throat on her own if the entrance wasn't so high above her head. "Hey Edward, I think I know how I can get out of here safely!"

"How?" Edward wondered, looking down at his stomach with a curious expression.

"If you lay down on your back, I bet I could walk up your throat and into your mouth, where you could simply spit me out! I won't get stuck or slide back down and it won't bring any harm to either of us!" Ginger happily exclaimed.

Edward raised an eyebrow as he contemplated Ginger's intentive plan. "Hmm…I think that just might work! However, I can't just lie down right here in the middle of a restaurant… Would it be alright if I took you to my apartment? I live alone, so we'll be safe from any prying eyes. As soon as you're out, I'll take you home."

That would be a great idea – if only I had a home to return to… Ginger thought. She wasn't quite ready to admit to Edward that she was poor and homeless. He probably thought she was just another patron to the restaurant. "Uh, that sounds like a good plan, but you don't have to take me home or anything! I'll be fine on my own, and I know my way around town!" she stammered.

"No, I insist! It's the least I can do after accidentally swallowing you…" Edward told her. "I want to make sure you make it home safe, that's all."

Ginger sighed inwardly as she nervously swished her tail around. Despite her predicament, she couldn't help but smile at the boy's kind words. She had grown used to the hateful words and unfriendly remarks given to her by waiters and managers in the past. Edward, however, made her feel less like a nuisance and more like the sweet, caring girl she was. "Oh alright I'll let you take me home. Thank you so much, Edward!"

"You're welcome, Ginger!" Edward exclaimed, smiling down at his stomach. Just then, he heard the sound of pawsteps approaching from behind. Since all the other tables and booths around him were empty, it was safe to assume that the pawsteps belonged to his server. "Hey Ginger, the waitress is coming back over. I'll talk to you in a minute." Edward explained in a low voice.

"Okay!" Ginger nodded before she sat down on the 'floor' with her tail curled neatly over her legs.

"Here's your breakfast, sir." The waitress said as she placed several plates and bowls of food on the table in front of Edward.

"Thanks!" Edward's mouth watered as he eagerly rubbed his hands together.

"You're welcome. Enjoy." The waitress dipped into a polite bow before she spun around and headed back towards the kitchen. As she walked away, her eyes widened in shock – her customer had ordered enough food for two or three people!

"Okay, she's gone." Edward said when the waitress disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Alright!" Ginger smiled and looked up. "What did you get for breakfast?"

"A full stack of pancakes covered in chocolate syrup, chocolate chips and powdered sugar, along with some biscuits, muffins and a few crêpes…" Edward replied as his stomach rumbled again. "I would've gotten something healthier, but…well; your delicious flavor gave me a taste for something sweet." Licking his lips, Edward picked up his fork and stabbed it into a pile of fluffy pancakes. He was just about to close his mouth over a bite of pancake when he stopped suddenly and lowered his hand. "Wait – I can't eat this…!"

"Huh? Why not?" Ginger asked. She had encountered plenty of dangers in the past, and although she was worried about being digested along with Edward's breakfast, she didn't want him to skip his meal.

"I don't want you to get trapped under the food or become part of my breakfast! I'll have to take my food home so I can eat it later…"

"Aww, but I feel bad for preventing you from eating everything while it's hot…" Ginger had to argue with the boy for a few minutes before he finally showed signs of giving in to her appeal. "I'll press myself against the wall of your stomach and let the food accumulate in the middle. Then, I'll just climb to the top of the pile where I'll be safe." She explained.

"Alright…" Edward sighed and lifted the forkful of pancake to his mouth again. "Please be careful in there." He murmured before he put the bite into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed it carefully.

Ginger jumped up and pressed herself against the wall, watching as the lump of pancake dropped into Edward's stomach.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I still have room to move, and the pancake piece you swallowed doesn't look particularly dangerous, so I think it's safe for you to eat the rest of your breakfast now."

With that, Edward dug into his breakfast with gusto. He ate like a starving animal, devouring pancakes and pastries in a matter of minutes, stopping occasionally to take a sip of coffee or to ask Ginger how she was doing.

Meanwhile, Ginger sat down with her back against the wall and watched calmly as the food accumulated inside the boy's stomach. After a while, she had to climb onto a pile of pancake bits in order to avoid being buried beneath the mountainous heaps of chow. As Edward ate, his stomach emitted soft gurgles and growls; sounds that became something of a comfort to Ginger.

Edward swiped his tongue across his lips as he leaned back and gazed down at his stomach. Countless stacks of empty plates littered the table in front of him.

Inside Edward's belly, Ginger had climbed to the top of a rather large pile of chewed-up food. "Wow, you sure can eat a lot!" she exclaimed as she looked around at the colossal piles of pancake and muffin bits.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Edward smirked and gave his stomach a gentle pat.

Giggling, Ginger reached out to poke the wall of Edward's stomach again, loving the way the squishy flesh felt beneath her paw.

"Hey –!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Ginger admitted, crawling closer to the wall. This time, she decided to press her paws into Edward's tummy and massaged it gently.

"That feels nice…" Edward closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned back in his seat. It was an incredibly satisfying feeling to the boy – not only had he gotten his belly full, but now Ginger was rubbing it for him from the inside!

Ginger purred louder and rubbed her head up against the stomach wall. Seeing as she was a cuddly feline, she couldn't help but rub her muzzle into something so soft and warm.

Crossing his arms behind his head, Edward yawned and closed his eyes. He could have fallen asleep right then and there, if his waitress hadn't returned with his bill a few minutes later.

"How was your meal?" the waitress asked as she placed a rather large bill on the table in front of him.

"Everything was really yummy, thank you." Edward replied, fishing a black leather wallet out of his pocket.

"You're welcome, sir." His waitress smiled and bowed before she turned and headed back into the kitchen. When she was out of site, Edward quickly counted out the proper amount of money and placed it on the table along with a tip for the waitress. Then, he sat back again to await her return.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward sighed as he walked up a flight of stairs to his second floor apartment. His apartment was on the far left corner of a short balcony; room number 232. He was panting a bit as he dug around in his pants pocket in search of his keys. The short walk from the restaurant was normally a breeze to him, but with a full stomach, it was exhausting. He hadn't eaten that much in a long time, and it was making him feel very tired and slow. It was a good kind of feeling, Edward decided as he finally brought his keys out of his pocket, along with a few wadded up gum wrappers.

Ginger's tiny ears perked up when she heard the muffled sound of a key twisting around in a lock. She felt Edward's entire body shift a bit, followed shortly by the sound of a door slamming behind them. "Are we at your apartment, Edward?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah. Are you ready to get out of there now?" Edward asked.

"I guess I'm ready…" Ginger frowned and stared at the squishy stomach wall in front of her. It's so nice and warm in here, though. I wish I could stay for just a little while longer…

"Alright…" Edward began, taking note of Ginger's hesitation. He had expected her to feel antsy in anticipation to climb out of his stomach at last, and was tempted to ask if she actually enjoyed being in there, but decided against it. "So I'll just lie down on the couch and you'll take care of the rest?" Edward questioned instead.

"Correct. And be careful not to choke, or else we'll both be in trouble!" Ginger warned.

"Got it."

Ginger heard Edward's footsteps on what sounded like carpet before she felt his body move as he lowered himself down onto his back. She watched as the contents of the boy's stomach shifted until everything within was lying on its side. "Okay, I'm going to walk up your throat now…" Ginger quickly located the entrance to Edward's throat and walked up to the opening. It was much easier to reach now that his stomach was tilted. Ginger took another look around and rubbed the stomach walls one last time before she crawled up into his throat.

Edward winced when he felt the little ocelot climbing up his esophagus. Her paws were small, but even a minimal amount of pressure in his throat was enough to make him feel uncomfortable. He took in a slow breath and forced himself to remain perfectly still as Ginger worked her way back towards his mouth.

Ginger squinted when a rush of air blew past, ruffling her wet fur. Keep breathing steadily, Edward, I'm almost there… she thought. Looking up, she could spot a sliver of light that must have been coming in through Edward's open maw. She took a deep breath and walked up the last remaining stretch before she headed up into the boy's mouth.

Edward quickly sat up when he felt Ginger slide onto his tongue, her sweet gingery flavor flooding his mouth again. He then tilted his head down and carefully spat Ginger out onto the palm of his hand.

Ginger mewed as she shook droplets of thick saliva out of her spotted fur. Blinking in the bright light of the world outside Edward's stomach, she glanced up and gazed around the apartment. She could tell they were in the living room just by looking at the coffee table in front of her and the flat screen TV in front of a large window on the other side of the room. There was a blue rug on the wooden floor, a small fake tree in one corner, and a black leather couch that Edward was sitting on. Glancing to her right, Ginger could see a blank wall adorned by a single closed door with a brass handle. Farther along the wall was a short hallway leading into a large open space filled with sunlight. That must be his kitchen… Ginger thought before she looked back at the coffee table in front of her. Its chocolate brown surface was covered with a few of Edward's possessions; an empty coffee mug, TV remote, a large well-read book, and a stack of notes written in quick, messy handwriting.

"So, whaddya think of my apartment, Ginger?"

Ginger spun around when she heard Edward's voice and looked up to meet his friendly gaze. "I think it's very…cozy." She replied.

"I'm glad you think so." Edward paused to savor the last trace of Ginger's sickly sweet taste still in his mouth before he finally swallowed it down. "So, what's it like in my stomach? I have to admit I'm curious…"

"Well, it's dark, kinda big, loud, and very squishy. Once I got over my fear, however, I noticed how comfortable it was in your tummy. It's so nice and warm inside, and the sounds it makes are sometimes soft and relaxing!" Ginger exclaimed with a shy smile.

"Really?" Edward tilted his head to the side and glanced down at his stomach for a brief moment. He had a tough time imagining that an important organ such as it could even be remotely comfortable, but was flattered by Ginger's compliments nonetheless.

"Uh-huh!" Ginger quickly nodded her head, accidentally shaking a string of saliva out of her hair and onto her muzzle. "Your stomach is also very slimy as well…" she added.

"I can see that." Edward said with a chuckle. "Would you like a bath before I take you home?"

"Er, yes please!" Ginger stammered, her heart sinking a bit at the word 'home'. She would eventually have to explain to Edward that she did not have a home he could take her too, but she was not yet ready to fess up.

"Thought so." Edward stood up and gently wrapped his fingers around the little ocelot to hold her steady before he walked down the short, almost non-existent hallway to the right. It led right into a small kitchen, just as Ginger had predicted. Sunlight streamed in through two large windows to give the room a warm, welcoming look.

Ginger listened to the sound of Edward's boots hitting the tile floor as he walked towards a granite counter. It was then that she realized for the first time that his footsteps were uneven, with his left foot sounding heavier than his right. "Hey Edward, is there something wrong with your foot – ?"

Edward stopped in front of the kitchen sink and glanced away for a moment with a solemn expression on his face. "No, why?" he demanded.

"Oh, n-nevermind…" Ginger caught the change in Edward's tone of voice and saw the pained look that passed over his features when he turned away. There's definitely something he doesn't want to talk to me about, but what could it be? Ginger thought as Edward placed her on the edge of the sink and turned on the tap. I wonder if his cold right arm and left leg have something in common…

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Edward flashed a half-hearted smile before he turned the faucet off and tested the water with his left hand to make sure it wasn't too hot. Then, he picked Ginger up again and gently placed her in the sink.

"Okay." Ginger nodded up at Edward before she glanced down at the clear water around her. The water wasn't deep, but it reached up to her hips all the same.

"Call me when you're done bathing – I'll be in the living room." Edward explained.

"Alright, thanks!" Ginger watched as Edward spun around and headed back out into the living room, disappearing around the corner. With a sigh, Ginger slowly sat down in the sink, letting the water wash over her entire body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward was sitting down comfortably on the couch, leaning back with his head down and his arms crossed over his chest. Man, I'm so tired… he thought. Maybe it was a bad idea to eat so much at breakfast… No matter how much he tried to deny it, Edward couldn't help but enjoy the way his stomach felt when it was full – all satisfied and warm. On top of that, he felt as if he could fall into a deep, peaceful sleep right then and there; something he hadn't been able to do in a long time. Edward was just starting to drift off to sleep when he heard Ginger call his name as loud as she could with her tiny voice. "Coming!" He stood up and hurried back into the kitchen, grabbing a few paper towels on the way. Then, he lifted Ginger out of the sink basin and placed her on the counter with the towels. "How was your bath?" Edward asked, handing her one of the paper towels.

"It was nice!" Ginger smiled as she gently worked the towel through her drenched clothes and fur. When it was all dry, she flicked her fluffy little tail and glanced back up at Edward.

"Well, are you ready to go home now, Ginger?" Edward asked after a moment or two.

Ginger's face fell and her tail drooped to her paws. She frowned and slowly shook her head. "I would love for you to take me back, Edward, but…"

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go home? You must be tired of me by now…"

"No no, it's not that! Its…well, it's too embarrassing for me to admit…"

"Don't worry about it, Ginger – you can tell me."

Ginger bit her lip as she cast a nervous glance at the boy. She saw that Edward's eyes were filled with a genuine concern for her – a look she hadn't seen anyone give her in a long, long time. At that moment Ginger knew she could trust this kindhearted boy. It didn't matter that they had only just met that morning, as there already seemed to be a sort of connection between the two. She already felt close to the boy, as if he could be the sole person who could listen to her and fully understand her rough past. To add to the discernment, being inside him, surrounded on all sides by the warm flesh of his stomach, had connected the two in the deepest of ways. "Alright. I'll tell you, but first, let's go back in the living room and sit down…"

Without another word, Edward carried Ginger into the living room and set her down on the arm of the couch. He sat down on the couch cushion and leaned in closer to the little ocelot, ready to listen to anything she had to say. "Tell me everything."

Ginger sighed as she sat down and curled her fluffy tail over her legs. "It all happened when I turned ten…" she took a deep breath and began her long, dark story.

Ginger Farrel was born and raised among a large clan of micro ocelots that lived deep within the forests along the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. Her clan, as a whole, was strong and tightly knit, but it was also strictly straight-laced and traditional. While everyone else was hard at work building nests in tree stumps or defending their land from predators, little Ginger was always off picking tiny wildflowers or visiting a nearby stream. She had always been of the free spirited and rebellious sort, and felt misunderstood by a majority of her clan members. There was only one person who truly understood and accepted Ginger for who she was; her dear Aunt Eleanor. Aunt Eleanor had long since seen the conformity of their clan and how it could bring trouble to the entire population someday. As her darling niece grew up, she taught the red-haired girl everything she ought to know–from meeting new friends to standing up for her beliefs against those who questioned her.

Ginger was relentlessly teased by her peers for having different colored hair and mismatched eyes. It got to the point where Ginger couldn't take it anymore–she would get up and walk away to take a swim or climb flowering plants like they were trees. No matter how frustrating and difficult everything seemed to be, Ginger knew her aunt Eleanor would always be there for her. Eventually, she started to stand up against the bullies in the clan, but being the outcast of the group, it still didn't help much. She would run crying to her favorite spot by the creek and jump into the warm sunlit water where no one could see her tears. Aunt Eleanor was there to hug her and to stop her from feeling sad and alone. Ginger loved her Aunt Eleanor dearly, and knew she would always love her back. After a while, the other little ocelots grew tired of teasing Ginger and eventually left her alone. Some of the kits even became her friends and they would join her to play in the creek on hot summer days. However, just when things started to look up for the young ocelot, tragedy struck the clan.

It had been a particularly sad day for Ginger, and she had been stuck with the dreadfully boring job of clearing out nests to store dry food for the rainy season. When she finally got back to her own nest, she found her parents arguing loudly with her favorite Aunt Eleanor. She would learn later that her father had told Aunt Eleanor to stop putting silly things about rebellion and questioning the clan into Ginger's head. Aunt Eleanor fought bravely, but lost the argument to Ginger's father. He demanded that she stay far away from his daughter, and even recommended that she leave the clan entirely. As storm clouds were gathering in the sky above, Ginger spun around and ran straight to her favorite place – the creek. As rain began to fall, she sat down on a small rock by the water and cried and cried as the rain fell harder and harder. After what felt like ages, she looked up to see her Aunt Eleanor waving at her from a clump of grass upstream. Even from far away, Ginger could tell that her aunt was deeply concerned and distressed. That was when the little ocelot noticed that the ground was trembling beneath her. Ginger perked her ears up and listened as Aunt Eleanor stumbled towards her, slipping in the mud and shouting to be heard over the rain. When she yelled something about a flash flood that was coming towards them at an alarming rate, Ginger's eyes went wide with panic.

"Come on Auntie, we have to get to higher ground!" Ginger stood up and raced towards her aunt, her paws slipping over the wet, trembling earth.

"Ginger – !"

Ginger looked up and watched in horror as Aunt Eleanor tripped into a vast puddle of water. Her paw sank deep into the mud and got caught in a root. As she struggled to free herself, the sound of water rushing towards them grew louder, and the ground beneath began to shake violently.

"Hold on Auntie, I'm coming!" Ginger took a step towards her aunt, but Eleanor immediately put up a paw to stop her.

"No baby, it's too late for me…" Eleanor looked her niece straight in the eye before she pointed up at a small yet sturdy sapling standing between them. "Climb up there Ginger, and leave me here okay?" although her voice was shaking, her expression remained serious and calm.

"But - !"

"I can't let you die, too, Ginger!" Aunt Eleanor shouted over the roar of approaching water. "I love you so much baby, but it's time for me to go! Now let me see your climbing skills!"

"I love you too, Auntie…!" With tears in her eyes, Ginger took a step forwards and grabbed onto the sapling's soft bark. Just as she was climbing towards its lowest branch, a dark wave of muddy brown water came surging through the forest.

With one final tug, Aunt Eleanor freed herself from the mud and sprinted toward Ginger's tree. She leaped up, pushed Ginger onto the lowest branch, and promptly fell to the ground just as the flood waters ran by.

"No!" Ginger screamed, watching as her aunt's body disappeared beneath the waves. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and wrapped her little arms around the thin branch. Freezing cold water lapped at her tail and paws, but it never raised high enough to wash her away. Ginger wasn't sure how much time she spent clinging to the branch, but it was dark outside by the time the water finally went down.

Life was never the same for Ginger after the flood. With her favorite aunt gone, there was no one around to comfort her or tell her strong she was. She stopped seeing her friends and quickly grew distant from her clan. A terrible sickness struck the population the following year, wiping out half of the ocelot clan that was once so proud and strong. Before the illness could reach her, Ginger left – and she never looked back. From then on, she traveled around the country as a poor, homeless wanderer. She slept inside sheds and under porches during the day, and traveled on foot by night. No matter how much she looked, Ginger could never find any clans or groups of creatures her size. There were furries everywhere who towered over her small frame, but never felt she belonged. Eventually, she began to stay in the cities and towns she came across, living in restaurants and movie theaters and hotels. She grew very thin and cut her hair short, keeping her bangs swept over her eye to hide its color. Time and again, a manager or chef would find her and kick her out of their business without so much as a kind word or apology. One day, Ginger stumbled upon a small restaurant in a nice little town and decided that she would stay there for as long as she could.

"I was only twelve years old when I left my clan to find a new life. I've been wandering for three years, searching for a place I can finally call home…" When Ginger finished her story, she dried her eyes on her sleeves and looked down at her paws.

"…You can stay here with me if you'd like." Edward told her after a short pause. He had listened closely to every single word of Ginger's tale, and found that he could in fact relate to her in more ways than one.

"W-what?" Ginger stammered, unable to comprehend what the boy had just offered her. Am I hearing things or did Edward just say I could stay with him?!

"You can live here with me in this apartment if you want. I'll keep you safe, and I promise I won't ever yell at you or tease you or kick you back out on the streets." Edward explained. "That is, if you want to stay here of course."

"…You mean it?"

"Of course."

"I…I'd love to live here with you!"

"Great! I have some space in my closet – I could clean it out and make a little room in there for you. How's that sound?" Edward asked with a smile.

"That sounds perfect! Thank you so much, Edward!" Ginger grinned and happily flicked her tail.

Edward nodded and flashed another small smile. Then, his expression turned solemn, as if he had come across a very sudden, very sad thought. "I guess…now that you're going to live with me and you've told me about your past, I should probably share my story too…" Edward began.

"Okay, go right ahead. I'm all ears." Ginger replied, looking straight up into Edward's eyes and giving the boy her full attention, just as he had done for her.

With that, Edward told her the story of his own dark past. He talked for a long time about everything from his mother's passing to the very day he found himself stuck in a world of fast cars and half-humanoid, half-animalistic creatures. He described the time when he and his younger brother, Alphonse, attempted something he called "human transmutation" to try and bring their mother back from the grave. After the "transmutation" failed, Edward and his brother embarked on a journey to regain everything they had lost during the sacrifice involved with such a risky deed. One day, the two decided to travel to an uncharted island that was rumored to hold the secrets to obtaining what was called the "Philosopher's Stone", an object they would need in order to partly fix their mistakes. Edward didn't care if he ever got back what was taken from him, for the sole thing he wished for was to see his brother smile again.

When they got to the island, they split up to search for any leads. Edward and Alphonse had planned to meet up at a local inn before it got dark, but a terrible storm came up and they were separated. Edward was forced to take shelter in a large cave after a search for his brother failed. When a hurricane touched land on the island, its forceful wind and pelting rain drove Edward farther back into the cave. It grew darker the closer he got to its core, and the sound of the rushing wind and rain outside was deafening. Edward took one wrong step trying to find a wall to guide him through it, and promptly fell into a seemingly endless cavern.

Edward couldn't remember if he ever hit a bottom or not, but he did remember waking up in a warm, sunlit clearing in the middle of a large forest. After walking for what felt like ages, he finally came upon a small town. As soon as he set foot within its borders, Edward knew that there was something wrong. Buildings seemed taller and more modern, cars were rushing down the street at breakneck speed, and everything was much too noisy and distracting. It was nothing like the pre-modern world he had left behind, and it frightened him deeply. Unable to step any farther into the new land, Edward tore his gaze away from it all and stumbled back into the trees where he slumped down beneath a tangle of small bushes.

Just as the sun was setting once again, a small gray car pulled up to the place where Edward was trying to hide. Out stepped a strange creature; a snow leopard with the body of a human, and the fur, paws, snout and build of an animal. She bent down next to the frightened boy, whispered a few gentle, comforting words in his ear and got him to tell her what had happened.

Edward soon learned that the snow leopard's name was Yuki, and that she was soon to become one of his closest friends. She took him home that night, gave him food to eat and clean clothes to wear. Then, she took him to her friends' house, where he stayed for a while with a fox named Oscar and a bird named Victor. Victor gave Edward books to read and talked with him during dinner, while Fox tried to avoid him as best as he could. Edward found out the hard way that some furries were not accustomed to seeing pure bred humans, as they were such a rare appearance in this new day and age. Oscar and Edward fought bitterly day and night until Victor calmly decided that it was time for Edward to move on. Yuki and her friends (with the exception of Oscar) all pitched in to help buy Edward an apartment of his own, and that is where he has lived ever since.

Although things were starting to look up for Edward, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about his brother or wondered what happened to him that day on the island. He did not know if Alphonse even found a shelter to wait out the storm in or whether or not he was even alright. Somewhere deep down, however, Edward felt that his brother was still alive and well, searching for a way to find him again. Unfortunately, it did nothing to ease the stress and sadness the young boy still felt. Edward's fears and anxieties kept him awake at night, and he found himself sinking into a deep depression.

Ginger frowned and knitted her eyebrows together as the boy finished his story. She felt a deep sense of sorrow for the two innocent brothers who had only wanted to see their mother again. Ginger could not say that she felt the same way towards either of her parents, as they had teased her for being different just like her peers had done.

"This was my payment for the mistake I made…" It was then that Edward pulled up his sleeve to show Ginger what was wrong with his unnaturally cold right arm and abnormally heavy left leg. Ginger leaned in close and gasped.

Metal. Edward's entire arm from shoulder to fingertip was made entirely out of a shiny, slate-gray metal. In the attempt to bring back his mother, he had involuntarily given up two limbs as a sacrifice; his left leg for his mother, and his right arm for Alphonse. Edward told her that Alphonse had it worse, since he had lost his entire body during the process. Edward had offered up his own arm to retrieve one piece of Alphonse person – his soul. He went on to explain that the soul was now bound to a walking, talking suit of armor.

Ginger sat and stared at Edward's metal arm for a long while. She couldn't imagine how it felt too have two missing limbs replaced by metal appendages. Was he able to feel anything behind the layers of steel, or was his arm and leg constantly numb? Did it hurt to have such a procedure done?

"Where I come from, we call it 'auto-mail'," Edward explained, pointing to his right arm.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it hurts a lot when it's raining outside and the joints get stiff. However, it's nothing like the excruciating pain of connecting the auto-mail to the ports where my limbs used to be…"

"I see… Are you left-handed or right-handed?"

"Left-handed."

"Do you like to write? I saw your notes on the coffee table…" With that, Ginger started up a long conversation about everything from writing and reading to favorite colors and food preferences. She decided that if she was going to live with Edward from now on, the two would have to get to know each other even more first.

After a while Edward started to yawn and blink his eyes sleepily. "Well Ginger, it's been a long morning and I'm really tired… Do you mind if I take a quick nap?"

"I don't mind at all! In fact, I'm starting to feel a little tired too. How about we take a nap together?" Ginger suggested.

"Okay!" Edward smiled and stood up to stretch. Without even bothering to take off his boots, he lay down on his back on the couch and stretched out comfortably.

Ginger waited until the boy had gotten comfortable before she sat down near him on the arm of the couch.

"Hey, come here." Edward reached behind him, gently picked Ginger up and lifted her over his head. Mmmm…" He muttered, sniffing the air as he carried Ginger over his head. "You even smell like gingersnaps!" Edward pointed out, thinking back to the similar spicy-sweet flavor of her fur.

"I do?" Ginger giggled and looked down at Edward as he dangled her in front of his nose. As she neared Edward's mouth again, she found herself wishing that she could be back inside it, safe and warm on top of his tongue. Ginger purred and swished her tail around in the air at the thought.

"Aw, you're so cute Ginger." Edward snickered before he pulled her away from his face. Then, he set her down on top of his warm, full stomach.

Ginger purred even louder when she felt the warmth of Edward's tummy. In spite of herself, she curled up in a ball with her ear pressed into the boy's tank top and listened to the soft grumbles and growls his stomach was making.

"Aww." Edward chuckled and gently petted Ginger's little head. After a while, he placed his hand on top of his stomach below where Ginger was curled up and watched as the little ocelot draped her fuzzy tail over his fingers.

"I feel so safe here."

"In my apartment?"

"Well yes, but I was talking about being right here with you!" Ginger told him. "You know Ed; I think this was supposed to happen. We were destined to meet each other and share our stories. I mean, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't swallowed me and protected me from that chef…and being inside your tummy reminded me of what it was like to have a warm place to stay…"

"Really? Aw, I-I'm happy to hear that." Edward stammered, blushing at Ginger's kind words.

Ginger slowly closed her eyes, mewing quietly as she snuggled Edward's belly. She sighed deeply as she began to knead her paws into his shirt, her deepest sign of affection. "Thank you so much for everything, Ed."

Edward closed his eyes and allowed her to rub his stomach with her tiny paws. "You're welcome…Gingersnap."

"…'Gingersnap', huh?" Ginger flashed a bright grin and cuddled him. "My aunt used to call me that."


End file.
